Talk:Return of the Salt Princess/@comment-28060534-20180319065300/@comment-25449407-20180319074205
Well, yes, the detective shouldn't be able to teleport, but it's not like in all the games which have the jump map the protagonists are able to teleport. It's not like you have to explain teleportation in-universe - you don't explain it when we use a hint, or when we carry around huge stone otters in "our pockets", so why should teleportation need an explanation? It's something that's a part of gameplay, not a part of the plot. Also, using tradition as an excuse to not exchange clearly outdated things for more modern and better-working ones is a personal pet peeve of mine. Always, in real life too, as well as, I guess, in gaming. There isn't anything particularly special about having easy/normal/hard levels of difficulty, it's not unique to DP, so how is that a tradition worth keeping? It just was a thing in HOPAs when the first DPs came out, but now the thing is having custom difficulty, so why not just do it? If someone doesn't want to use custom, they can just, you know. Not use it. It's not like nothing else has changed in DP - they introduced parables in DP 3 only, for example, and I think achievements didn't come until even later? What's introducing custom difficulty and jump map compared to introducing parables and achievements, is it that big a deal? Also, um... yes, Blue Tea are the creators of this series, but Eipix literally made six of them, and Eipix introduced custom difficulty and jump maps, I think, immediately after they got to make it, in DP 8? At this point, having this functionality is already as much of a DP tradition as not having it. Taking it away from the players, at this point, is not just refusing to add new things bc tradition - it's reverting back to the old things bc tradition even though the new things have already been introduced to obvious success. Look, I loved the game. I loved it as it is, and although I would have preferred custom difficulty to be there, for me as a fan it's no big deal. But I've seen the flood of "what? No custom? No jump map? One star!" reviews on BFG the moment the game came out. I really want the series to continue existing & selling well - and I really think that if BTG want that, they need to take into account what players think, sometimes. I just hope that they will, starting from the next game. Considering that two developers worked on this series, and both have given it their best, and Eipix seems to be very cooperative... BTG have kept Eipix-style dialogue interface, plus there's something about the extras menu (the fact that it does "loading... 100%" before showing you certain sections) which makes me suspect that there's a fair bit of Eipix' coding there. How hard can it be to get Eipix to give them their jump map and custom difficulty code and just... put it there? I'd think it needs even less of a conscious decision than not putting it there does. This is... I just don't understand this. :/